


Nine Kisses

by ChewingstonChew



Series: the things we could have been [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Historical Hetalia, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewingstonChew/pseuds/ChewingstonChew
Summary: Nine kisses China has given over the course of his life.





	Nine Kisses

 

**Vietnam**

It is mournful, and it is bitter. It is full of anger and misery over what cannot be, what could never be in their lives. Her eyes are unfeeling as she impaled him with a spear.

* * *

 

**Japan**

The forehead kiss is quick, but affectionate. He looks so happy, and beams. Yao only sighs and draws him in closer. Maybe he won't leave him like the others, he thinks.

 

* * *

 

**Rome**

It breaks the tension and all of the sudden, the floodgates are open. He hungers for knowledge, for something more, for everything about this inexplicably extraordinary stranger. The first is quickly followed, and they light a fire in him each time.

 

* * *

 

**Iran**

It smells cloying and sweet, and he can feel the smile on the other’s lips. He sees his disheveled reflection in those eyes, and he laughs as they fall on each other.

 

* * *

 

**England**

It’s cautious and calculated. He’d learned to fear the unknown, and the kiss is careful and closed. Arthur looks like he wants more, and Yao turns away.

 

* * *

 

**Hong Kong**

Desperation drips from him as he kisses the boy’s hair. He saw this coming, but did nothing. This is his punishment. The one thing he refuses to lose now is his tears, and he whispers “再见” to the boy with dry eyes.

 

* * *

 

**India**

The taste is familiar, achingly so. But it brings with it so, so much, and he squeezes his eyes shut. He can hear the other man sigh, and Yao curls his fingers around his arm, trying to make him bleed, trying to make them forget centuries of pain, trying to erase their scars from each other.

 

* * *

 

**Russia**

It’s robotic and stiff. Hollow and empty. Both of them have things they don’t want to think about, and Yao focuses on trying to find something, anything, in the kiss.

 

* * *

 

 **America**  

He startles Alfred, and even himself. But it’s a nice surprise for a change when Alfred lets him cradle his face. Yao closes his eyelids and lets himself be lost in soft lips and rough embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> 再见: good bye  
> 


End file.
